


死者伊甸园

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	死者伊甸园

01  
-  
世界正因为一个人的死去而拉响长炮，热祝狂欢。

静默的哀悼点亮夜晚，星星点点升上天空如同白昼。世人大笑着哭泣，眼泪划出眼角坠入尘土，反向跳进颠倒的伊甸园。

-  
凌晨四点的网吧里，充斥着震耳欲聋的鼾声。

金泰亨觉得那些人完全是平日里屁都不敢放的怂货，憋惯了，所以才在这种时候，唯独他想要睡觉的时候，放肆扰乱他的清梦。

他已经连续48个小时没有睡觉了，因为那该死的截稿日。连自己的房子都没有，躲在不会有熟人出现的烂网吧赶稿，他好意思称自己为自由撰稿者。

他烦躁地抓了一把自己很久没剪的头发，没头没脑地踹了一脚旁边坐得最近的那个男人的座椅。落了脚，搞出了声响，才发觉自己踹错了人。

一句不好意思堵在嘴里，死活说不出口。

可是过了好几分钟，被踹的那个人都没点动静。脸埋在手臂里，安静的状态有些异常。是睡得太死了么？他不禁在心里问自己。不过你管呢？睡没睡死关你屁事？

天边都开始泛光了，发亮的边缘让人分不清黑夜还是黎明。整座城市似乎还沉浸在被下了药的深睡眠里，没有人和金泰亨一起欣赏那美得不真实的人间光景。

人们都说指针转过午夜十二点，就算是第二天的开启。但他觉得只有看到日出，那才是真正来到了第二天。如果阴天，如果下雨，如果没有太阳，那么就没有他的明天。

“今天”被无尽拉长，就和上个冬季被拉长的黑夜一样。

他现在大二，在网上写东西投稿的兼职是专业老师推荐的。

“反正你不是挺擅长编故事的吗？写你喜欢写的东西，同时还能赚点钱，何乐而不为。况且这么冷门的题材，如果真写下去，指不定能开拓一方属于你自己的土地呢？”

老师这么说了，他就信了，单纯得像个给了糖就被拐走的傻孩子。工作的刊社也是个刚起步没多久的新社，几乎是投什么就登什么。连金泰亨写的那些一般人看不进脑子的故事，都能独占一个大版面。

【死者伊甸园】

这是他自己给版面随便取的名字。起因是当时想名字的时候，在家附近的早餐店，手边正好放着一张散发着老旧纸张气味的晨报，那味道混着邻座老男人喝的劣质咖啡，如同箱子里被纸包住发干发酸的尸臭味。

再仔细闻闻，连自己身上都被染上了那种味道。像电影里形式各异的行尸走肉， 没了意识，却还在一直走动。生活太无趣了，剩了一副只会散发气味的躯壳，和那些死去的人又有什么区别呢。

而伊甸园，意为地上的乐园。可能他觉得找到一个可以做自己喜欢的事情的工作，也算是在这个破地方苟活的唯一乐趣吧。

“还能再丧点吗？”

某天编辑约了他到工作室谈稿，眼睛发亮，一开口就是这么一句话。堵得金泰亨没话说。

“你写的东西从反馈来看还是受一部分人欢迎的，生活里不幸的遭遇，不被掩饰的消极的情绪，很多人能从中感受到共鸣。但是好像程度不够，还不够惨。你知道的，有一部分人看这类文章的目的，就是为了找到比自己更惨的经历，从而达到一种自我满足，自我优越感。”

“你觉得他们很奇怪是吧，不过首先你写这些东西就很奇怪，你得承认。你是非主流的，在一个人人压抑情绪假装开心的社会群体里，你就是那个唯一没戴面具的人。所以你很容易成为焦点，但是同时，你也很容易成为顶点。”

他看金泰亨一直垂着眼皮没说话，以为自己不小心戳到了别人的伤口，“泰亨啊，我也没别的意思，就，你看着办吧。”

还是一阵沉默。尴尬的氛围开始在他们之间蔓延，编辑只觉得自己好像真的话有点说过了，对方不过是个刚上大学的小孩。

“泰亨啊…”

“嗯？编辑你刚说了什么？”  
“我熬夜几周了，太困了来着。”

编辑决定收回前言，再把这个小孩拉入真挚谈话的黑名单。

编故事，能随便改写故事。这金泰亨身边的人对他爱好的了解。

金泰亨没有和任何一个人说过，他笔下那些东西，不过是披着一层包装纸的垃圾。是包装成别人的，他自己情绪的垃圾。

而垃圾，不需要被署名。

再丧点么？  
我可是在向人们展示亲手撕裂的伤口啊，怎么能随心所欲。

电脑的聊天框抖动了一下，是老师发来的一条消息。  
“小子，生日快乐。”

-  
这家网吧是今晚唯一开了的网吧。

人不算多，还睡倒了几个。按年纪来说田柾国还没有资格进来，但是这里并没有繁杂的上机程序，就连他精心准备的伪造年龄的身份证，都没能派上用场。

一个还算是比较满意的自杀场所。

离开家不过两个街区就找到了，比他的学校都近。环境不算好，但至少干净简洁，比他在班级里的桌子周围好多了。

没有充满恶意嘲讽的涂鸦，没有不堪入眼的言辞，没有莫名其妙的诅咒。桌子是没什么特别痕迹的桌子，除了微小的划痕，就是求交友的号码。密密麻麻地挤在一起，黑漆漆的压根看不清，还怎么让人加好友。

“901号电脑需要6桶泡面。”

总之，一天没吃东西了，把肚子填满吧。做个饿死鬼可不是他想要的结局。网管带着鄙夷的眼光送来了6桶泡面，而田柾国在她涂歪眼线的双眼注视下，把那6桶泡面堆成了两座山。

接着从其中一座山顶，拿下一桶泡面，走到了热水供应处。

“明明知道要拿走一个为什么还要摆上去？”女人问道，这时候她已经开始涂口红了，没有拿镜子，依旧涂得很歪。

“为了过程。”提前抽掉任何一环都会让他感觉不适，他的每一个动作都是有必要有理由的。尽管他自己都不知道那理由是什么。

水慢慢没过面饼，在被遮挡的光线下浸湿他洒下的调料粉末，水开始变色了。

“什么过程？”女人凑近了问，印在田柾国余光里的侧脸，谈吐间满是酒气。

“明明知道不拿镜子涂口红会涂歪，结果还是要卸妆重新涂的过程。”田柾国接好水绕开女人，回到自己的座位上。

留着女人在原地气得跳脚，还埋怨道，“知道那还不提醒我！”

他没回答那人的话了，埋头嗦着泡面。人不就喜欢这样吗？明明知道自己正在做的事情是徒劳，可还是会去做。以此往复，欺骗自己的同时耗费精力。

愚蠢的自我感动。和他当初相信那些人的话一样。

吃完泡面嘴唇有点被辣得发烫，到了前台问才得知最后两瓶喝的已经被买走了。毕竟都这时候了也没什么客源，再上架新的也是那些过夜的人中午睡醒过后的事了。

回到座位，才发现身边那个前额的头发盖过半张脸的男人面前，摆着两瓶碳酸饮料。电脑屏幕的冷光映在那人脸上，耳机把他的头发压下一大截，尽管如此，田柾国还是看到了那俩乌青深陷的眼眶。

“请问……”他才刚开口，还没有表明自己的意图。

男人没有偏头，甚至看都没有看他一眼，纤长的手指却把其中一瓶可乐推到他面前，然后比了个五。另一只手仍然在键盘上勤奋的敲打着，看起来很忙的样子。

“我没在听歌，所以听得到你的声音。要价5块是因为单纯想提价，而且我不喜欢4这个数字。”听起来怪不吉利的。

一番莫名其妙的话，声音意外的低沉，带着点干哑和烦躁，是他会喜欢的那种声音。烦躁染上那人的眉头，但田柾国感觉得到那烦躁的来源并不是他。

“谢谢。”道过谢把钱放在了那人手边，喝过一口田柾国便趴在了桌上。原本想睡上一觉的，但是这地方实在是吵的不行，也难怪刚才那个男人把耳机戴上来隔音。翻腾半天睡不着，于是他撑起脸颊偷瞄旁座的男人。

还在敲键盘。

再看一眼电脑屏幕右下角的时间，刚过凌晨3点。换做平日里，这个时间田柾国不是在打游戏就是在睡觉。家里也经常只有他自己，从活动项目来看，今夜感觉与往常没有什么不同。

单从侧面来看是很优秀的脸，即使头发挡住了一大半，田柾国还是觉得这个男人很好看。这个时间，这个场所，男人的举动，让他不自禁地产生好奇。想要提问，比如“你是做什么的？”

当然，他不是自来熟的人，这个问题也没有问出口。他只是看着那张侧脸，脑子逐渐发懵，嵌在掌心里的药丸被手指无意识地揉捻着。

时间好像又过了一个小时，田柾国不知道自己什么时候又趴下了。刚想抬起头看一眼男人，发觉男人好像偏头转向了自己的方向，又立马埋头装睡。

紧接着椅子被踹了一脚。因为太紧张，他手猛得一抖，随着椅子的晃动，那颗药丸掉在了地上。细微的声音掩盖在那些鼾声之下，没有引起任何人的注意。田柾国觉得现在自己的心脏如果是肉眼可视的，一定跳动膨胀到快要爆炸吧。

现在完蛋了。药掉了，而他没有第二颗。最重要的是，已经超过了万物皆可的三秒原则。

就像是死神跟他开了个玩笑，从一开始的“你想死吗？”变成现在的，“你想死吗？好的，不过再忍忍吧。”

那还能怎样，去他妈的，睡觉吧。

-  
“田柾国，和我们交朋友吧！”  
“以后大家一起吃饭一起玩，好吗？”

“不好。”

他只是拒绝了一个邀请而已，也许这还算不上邀请。可大家对他的态度就像是他犯了罪，他成了千古罪人。立马被贴上撕不下来的标签，“田柾国是坏小孩大家不要和他玩”。

仅仅两个字的影响力，延伸到他生活里的每个角落。当他还不清楚自己做了什么的时候，就已经受到了来路不明的恶意。一群人围在他身边把他当傻子耍，用着那幼稚的把戏拉帮结派，把他从风暴的边缘拉到中心，落得满身狼狈。

这也能算是一种乐趣吧？他想方设法让自己置身事外，因为那样看来，他好像就不是那个被攻击的对象。

田柾国假装什么都没有发生，生活依然可以继续。只不过随着时间的流逝，进入初中，高中，就没有人会玩小学生才会玩的游戏了。

“喂，田柾国。”  
“听说你们家很有钱？要不要放学跟我们一起去唱k啊？”

“不去。”

他说出这两个字的时候，自己都情不自禁地发笑。因为他的故事就好像回到了从前，最开始的那个地方。即使过去了这么多年，他的选择依旧和最初的一样。尽管不是故意的，田柾国发觉自己在某些方面可以说是执着得可怕。

“我们给了你面子的吧？”  
“做个合群的人不好吗？”

渐渐逼近他的人脸上的表情不太好看，是那种压制着火气却又得假装和善的样子，违和得像个被人揉皱丢掉的面具。

“人生来就是为了出众，为什么要费尽心思合群？”  
这句话下意识地就说出口了。在田柾国还惊叹于自己能说出这样的话时，就被人连拖带拽的带离了教室。

而那些班上的，所谓他的“同学们”，此时此刻只是一群满心欢喜等着好戏的看客。等待的表情和形态各异，就好像他们真的身处于剧场，看着没有光环的主角被推上风口浪尖。

我实在没有做什么让他们厌恶的事情吧，田柾国这样想。

他被人推到墙角，时不时有路人经过。他们经过，他们不停留，他们视而不见。

说真的，拳头和鞋尖砸到身上很痛。裂开的血管也给了他同样的感受。他一直以为书里所写的“血液流失会带走温度”，只是一种描写，但是他今天证实了。

证实了流血会带走温度，也会痛，痛感也很清晰。

每条破裂的血管在跳动着，像碎开的心脏，分成一颗一颗。发热的同时，慢慢变冷。

“你想出众，那就得让你尝到出众的甜头啊。”  
“被这么对待的感觉，和以前很不一样吧？我们都长大了啊。”  
“而田柾国，你还是和以前一样。和传言一样。”

清高孤僻，对什么都不屑一顾。这幅模样在泯然众人的他们眼里，就格外醒目刺眼了。他们各取所需，抱团取暖，自命不凡的同时沦为普众。

那不一样的田柾国，怎么能不成为他们的眼中钉呢？

毕竟，他们嫉妒着那样的他。  
他们没法做到像他一样。

田柾国混身是伤的回到教室，老师看了他一眼，惊呼了一声，然后事情好像就这样结束了。更好笑的是，他连想到其他结果的奢望都没有。习惯真是可怕的东西。

又是习惯性地一个人回家，戴上耳机走过吵闹的街道，将嘈杂的人声和刺耳的鸣笛隔绝在外。偶尔他会停留在一座路灯下，抬头看那结网落灰的灯座，发个几分钟呆。

这时总会有不长眼的傻缺撞上来，还恶人先告状地喷着口水说，  
“喂，你他妈长没长眼？”

田柾国一般都会沉默，可是他今天说，“不长眼的说谁？”

这是他昨晚在偶然买来的不知名刊物上看到的一句话。总觉得现在拿出来用在此时此刻再适合不过了。

那个男人显然没有料到这样一张纯良的脸会张嘴回怼他。短暂的发愣之后，便想挥出代表自己“绝对力量”的拳头。然而这拳头没有落在田柾国的脸上，被一个穿着灰色帽衫的人拦下了。拳头嵌在那人的掌心发出闷响。

有个人拦在了他们中间。

“大叔，真难看啊。”  
是带着些许烦躁和调笑的低音。

“你的生活一定过的很操蛋吧？”  
“你看你没刮的胡茬，没人给你整理的衣领，还有这皮鞋，”

这人低头瞅了一眼，接着说：“好几个月没上油了吧？”

从田柾国的视角来看，他只能看到面前人宽阔的后背和对面那个男人从土黄涨成赤红的脸。一个说话游刃有余专戳痛点，另一个难堪地好像会立马爆发。

围观的路人已经渐渐多了起来，有的或是走两步停一步回头看，有的直接停下脚步站在原地抱臂看戏。讨论的声音开始在男人的耳朵里不断放大，人群带来的压迫感像是巨石压顶。

然而在这时候，这个突然出现的“好心路人”还不忘拿出自己的手机，在男人面前摇了摇，凑到他耳边，用不大不小的分贝说了几句田柾国也听得见的话。

“过程我都拍下来了。”  
“怎么，要去警察局喝一杯吗？”

最后男人咬着牙狼狈地离开了。同时离开的还有那个人，田柾国都没来得及说上一声谢谢。只记得那人身上，有好闻的纸料的香气。

放在小说里会被吐槽烂俗老套的相遇，把主角换成自己的时候，印象反而会格外深刻。

回忆进行到这里，田柾国醒了。周围还围绕着凌晨鼾声的余音，在饥饿感袭来的午后，网吧也开始热闹起来了。

他知道自己对旁座那人的声音抱有好感的理由了。

02

-  
田柾国那晚没死成，他把这当作和神明的秘密约定。

原来他和那人早就有过不期而遇。

-  
回到家，发现玄关处摆着一双女士用鞋。可能是因为工作忙碌不怎么着家的妈妈回来了。他看着头顶的吊灯粗略算算，距他们上一次见面已经差不多隔了2个月了。

田柾国看到这双鞋之后的欣喜都写在了脸上，只不过这欣喜没持续多久，便被泼了冷水，凉得狼狈又彻底。

“怎么夜不归宿？”  
“怎么老师打电话说你翘课？”  
“我以为你是个自觉自律的孩子。”  
“别人可以做到全勤，好好在教室学习，同样是教育的产物，为什么唯独你不行呢？”

“是我没教好你。”  
“是我没时间，是我没尽到责任。”

一连串的问句和自我否定，她把这个度拿捏的恰到好处，和她的职业一样。人力资源总监，最擅长的除了选拔人才，就是给人施压。

她说这些话的时候，甚至没有看着他。她盯着眼前的茶几，田柾国的倒影就映在那玻璃茶几的一角。她垂着眼帘，语气却比那玻璃还要冰冷。她亲手把重逢的温度降至零点，还把他的微笑丢在脚边。

像是自说自话一般的，她回房间了，把门关上，没留给他说话的机会。她甚至没觉得把儿子当成员工对待有什么不对。

田柾国看着那扇门，觉得自讨没趣。连带着眼前摸不到的空气，都好像变得冷了些。

“妈妈，我今天可是差一点就死掉了呢。”  
如果我没有回来，那盏灯会为了我亮足一个晚上吗？  
如果今天你收到的是我的死讯，还会冷冰冰地和我说这些话吗？

-  
他回到自己的房间，在没开灯的傍晚，在房子里有人的家里，却好似一个被丢弃被遗忘的透明人，被无言和孤独围绕。

月光好亮。  
“月光好亮。”田柾国说给他自己听，很大声的。

没有人回应他，但他脑子里突然闪过在网吧桌子上看到的密密麻麻的号码。他记下了的，用一张随手撕的便签，就放在校服裤子的右边口袋，里面还躺着一枚散发着甜腻香气的可乐瓶盖。

想找个人说话。谁都可以。所以拜托号码没错，所以拜托好友申请要通过。

拉开键盘，噼里啪啦，颤抖着鼠标反复确认那段其实已经背下来的数字，指尖敲下了enter键。那一瞬间他是看着天花板的，还是有点怂，带着担忧和期待，像个什么都不懂的幼稚小孩还在渴望着能被陌生人宠爱。

页面跳转了，弹出一个用户。一个id是“V”，头像是狗的用户。

田柾国在申请框里敲下两个字【你好】，紧张仓促得甚至没有加上标点就发送，苍白得他想往里添砖加瓦却不知如何填补。

与人交往从来就是他的弱项。不过与其说是弱项，不如说是被剥夺了这项能力。你想想看，一个常年被暴力冷暴力对待的人，他会产生与人交流的欲望吗？

如果有的话，那可能会是下一次暴力和冷暴力的开场和延续。

你好不容易的勇气被当作槽点和笑柄，那请问还需要拿什么来证明你的真心。生挖出来吗，捧出来双手奉上，可他们还会嫌弃你满手鲜血，令人恶心烦躁。

申请发送出去了，电脑屏幕在夜里显得格外亮。

-  
熬夜成了习惯，金泰亨一般到天际泛白交完稿的时候才慢慢开始回复消息。

在一堆消息中蹦出了一个显眼的好友申请。可能是自己写在网吧桌子上的小号码被人发现了，他微微翘了翘唇角。足够幸运的话，这会是他下一篇稿子里的新鲜素材。

【你好】一句简单的问好，来自kookie。

名字挺可爱，这话怎么看着就恁欠呢，我好吗，老子一点都不好。含着睡眠不足的怨气，金泰亨在回复框里敲下【我不好】。

三个字里好像都跳出了皱着眉头一脸不爽的小人儿。  
可他的鼠标还是点下了同意。

工作终于结束，他给还在熟睡的碳尼倒上狗粮，自己倒头就睡。

很难得地他做梦了。失眠的同时还做梦，就宛若双休过后的周一，错过了电车还忘带作业，是再糟糕不过的经历了。

窗外一场有预感的大雨即将降临，而他没带伞。摇晃的电车把他脑子里藏匿的文字晃成一团浆糊，全部粘连在一起，搞得他视野都模糊起来。

“下一站，死者伊甸园。”  
“请要下车的乘客们提前做好准备。”

电车内的广播响起，带着些微噪耳的杂音，让昏昏欲睡的金泰亨清醒了些。没来得及想些什么，他看着窗外越来越厚的乌云，一场大雨就这样有预兆地降临在干燥烦闷的人间。

车到站了，他本不是在这一站下车，在听到那句到站的提示音之后，却鬼使神差地迈开了步子，走到了空无一人寂寥的站台。

电车马上开走了，金泰亨是自愿下车的，而此时此刻更像是被丢下的可怜人。

雨下的很不留情，他只能呆呆地停在原地，看着身前身后瓢泼的雨幕，还有扑面而来的冰凉的水雾。随便找了个长椅，戴上耳机，闭上眼准备睡一会儿。上课什么的，已经迟到了那就随它去吧。

一阵模糊的声响由远及近，可能是这雨声太大了，金泰亨没有睁眼，假装什么都没有听见，他可不想摊上什么不必要的麻烦。

结果，刚这么想着的下一秒，他的耳机就被摘下来了。一个看起来比他小几届的男生，脸色苍白，嘴角勉强扯着用来展示礼貌的微笑。唇下那颗痣分外明显。

一句含着怒意的“干什么？”还没说出口，男生腹部涌出的猩红就刺痛了他的双目。一点一点，从那满是褶皱的白衬衫里，从那紧绷修长的指间，染成红色的图腾。

男生开口吐出几个破碎的音节，组合起来是一句话，  
“你…快乐吗？”

紧接着鲜血从他的口中流出，填满齿缝，滴在不知何时变得惨白的地板上。一滴，两滴，重叠，重合，淹成了一片湖泊，将金泰亨包围在中间。随后他抬头，那人却没了踪影，红色的海迅速没过他的前胸，盖过他的头顶。

扑面而来的不是血的腥气，而是潮湿生霉的白粉。他被任课老师砸醒了，用那截断掉的劣质粉笔。

“清醒没？”老师看了眼还在擦口水的金泰亨，满脸鄙夷，“你刚才说你不快乐？”

“可是这个世界上不快乐的，大有人在呢。”

他梦里无意识的回答，被老师听到了。

下了课，他被老师叫走，瘦弱的肩膀被老师的手压着，佝偻着背。从背影上看起来俩人关系不错，事实也如此，但是这姿势着实难受。

“老师，要不，换我搂你？”金泰亨说出口了。在这个男人面前，总是有种藏不住真心话的魔力。他不需要做什么隐藏情绪的举动，因为他知道在这个人面前一切掩饰都是徒劳。

“给点面子。我最优秀的学生。你的困惑还得靠我来疏解不是么？”男人压低了嗓音回答他，面子上笑着应对路过的死对头教授。和自己的爱徒关系亲密，这个做作的逼装得游刃有余。

好不容易扭着一身别扭劲儿到了办公室，男人开口了，“做什么梦了，睡着的样子都那么丧？”

金泰亨坐在椅子上，余光里有男人背光的后背。

“梦到了我自己兼职写的专栏，一个叫做死者伊甸园的站台。像是一个濒死的男孩走到我面前，满身是血，咧嘴笑着问我快不快乐。声音是清亮的温柔的，但是带着难以言喻的悲伤。”

“我好像什么回答也没有给他，只是沉默着被那血海吞没，而你却说我的回答是我不快乐。”

男人看着眼神游离的金泰亨，轻轻说，“装作快乐很简单，难的是承认自己不快乐。”

在他看来，金泰亨也不过是在装作快乐的可怜人。很巧的是，他们都是可怜人。而在这个世界上，这样的可怜人还有很多。

“我不好奇谁快不快乐，我只想好奇为什么那个人会死。”  
他抬头去追男人的眼睛，后者只是轻描淡写地说，“一场梦而已，何必较真。”

接着一阵沉默，

“是啊。一场梦，何必较真。”他低头盯着鞋面，重复着。

-  
对方已通过你的好友申请，你们可以开始聊天了。

【我不好】6:07

这是田柾国早上起来之后看到的回复，就在一个小时前。他看着这回复愣了一会儿，再感叹一句起得好早，便敲下一句  
【我也不太好呢，不过早上好。】便去洗漱了。

刷牙的时候看着镜子里的自己，莫名其妙扬起嘴角，在脑海里描绘那人的样子，觉得意外有趣。

妈妈果然已经出门了。桌上的钞票散落着，看起来又是几个月的份量。除了这些，她什么也没给他留。没有煮好的粥，没有热气腾腾的鸡蛋，没有烤好的面包片，也没有可爱温暖的纸条留言。

明明已经习惯了的，可再次认识到现实的时候还是会觉察空虚。

田柾国穿好校服出门了。今天唯一和以往不一样的是，他把放在家里不怎么用的手机带上了。本不需要和任何人联系的，可是现在，好像有了。

早上的空气和半夜的空气冷得很相似，不过多了些早餐铺的味道。那味道混着豆浆和油条的气息，争先恐后地扎进田柾国的鼻腔，告诉他该吃早餐了。每到这时候，他就会笑着自言自语，

“好好，知道了，马上吃。”就好像被人叮嘱了一般。

店铺大妈似乎也早就习惯了田柾国的怪异，眼里只有看待自家孩子一般的怜爱。忙活的双手捞着刚从油锅里炸出来的新鲜油条，往杯子里倒上热腾腾的豆浆，大大方方地往袋子里塞了个鸡蛋。

嘴上嘟囔着，“长身体长身体，”转身又招呼下一位，“你吃什么？”压根不留给他多嘴拒绝的机会。

他转学到这儿半年不到，这家早餐铺子是他灰暗世界里唯一有颜色的地方。其他人待他以刀，只有她待他以温柔。他笑着说了谢谢，心里又在鸡蛋薄上记了一笔，想着还是得找个合适的机会还完。

攥在手心里的鸡蛋滚烫，可田柾国一点也不想放开。

好心情维持了一路，在靠近学校的那条路上，被削减了。就如同踏上了被冻结的寒路，无论是身体还是心灵，都变得冷淡麻木起来。自如地换上没什么表情的面具，这是田柾国躲避麻烦唯一的办法。

人走到哪儿都能成为焦点？为什么？因为你和这群人不一样，于是你被迫突出，成了众人视线都汇聚的中心。

“哟，田柾国早啊。”  
“今天看起来精神不错啊，上周假都没请，翘课干什么去了？我们可是很担心你呢。”

一只胳膊从脖子后面绕上来，搭在肩膀上，装扮着虚伪腻人的关心。

有时候田柾国觉得自己就是个神奇的吸铁石，总能在一个新地方吸引到最讨人厌的人群，讨厌到连那人的一张侧脸都可以和路边的垃圾箱对等。

然而垃圾箱会分类，垃圾话不会。

“又不说话啊，你是没长嘴还是怎么，成绩好了不起啊？”  
“成绩好老师还不是记了你缺勤，还不是给你妈打了电话，你妈还不是来了学校给老师道歉。”  
“你妈的性子，可比你好多了呢。当着全班同学的面，又是连声对不起又是鞠躬的。”  
“你怎么能一点没遗传到这股子，怎么说来着？”

“啊对，识相，卑微，还有那什么来着，下，贱。”

一字一句埋着火种，在他耳边炸裂开来。听到这样的话之后还能保持冷静，他田柾国可不是这么理智的人。装乖了这么阵子，真以为他是只温顺好惹的兔子呢？

他动手了。不过不是什么拳打脚踢，只是双手掰着那人的嘴，大拇指掐进口腔，最大幅度地往外撕扯。面无表情地暗自施力，平淡得像是在撕开一个不太好撕的垃圾袋。

这张嘴里，还装着什么呢？撕坏了，还能说出话来吗？

那人眼睛都疼红了，泛出水光，却还在笑着。大着舌头含糊不清地说，“田柾国，你信了。”

那人的嘴脸在他的眼里被无限放大，说出的最后一句话在他的脑子里不断回旋，从左耳转到右耳。荡来荡去，放肆撞击着神经连结的那枚巨大的警钟。声音好大，好吵，他头痛欲裂。

这是一个充满诱惑力的圈套，他毫无防备，毫不犹豫地踏了进去。

身边围上来看戏的人越来越多，一张张脸带着一个个镜头凑到他面前，身上散发着令他作呕的腐臭味。田柾国还抓着那人的两腮，手已经没了力，微微颤抖。

他脚下踏着人间，周身却处于地狱。

在众目睽睽之下，加害者成为了受害者，受害者变成了加害者。

熙熙攘攘的假象包裹吞噬着不值一提的真相，一层一层，密不透风。人们在那界限的边缘疯狂拉扯，享受着击溃别人的快感。而关于真相是什么，真可惜，没有人对那玩意儿感兴趣。

“监控拍下来了，是你先动的手。”  
“对方同学说接受私了，接受道歉。”  
“所以田柾国，你要不要表个态，道个歉？”

从来没有人站在他这边，从来没有人相信他。他只是一叶扁舟，还妄想渡过暗潮涌动的海。对于别人来说再简单不过的早晨，都是能轻易打翻他生活的巨浪。

老师和对方家长的话已经进不了脑子了。田柾国虚着眼睛盯着那扇不远处过于闪亮的窗子，窗外一楼的阳台在维修架着钢筋。

办公室里没开灯，宛若不见底的深海。在这里一切行为都变得缓慢，变得模糊，变得难以分辨。但是突然，他听到了指引他浮出水面的声音，那是一切事情能够真正终结的句点。

“你怎么不去死？”

“你怎么不去死？”  
“你怎么不去死？”  
“你怎么不去死？”  
“你怎么不去死？”  
“你怎么不去死？”  
……

然后猛地田柾国浮出水面，月亮散发的白光刺得他眼睛都流出泪。他的时间回到了打算去网吧寻死的那个晚上。

那晚他的药不小心掉了，掉在三秒内捡起药也下不了嘴的脏地板上。他身旁坐着一个嗓音低沉悦耳的男人，长发盖过眼睛，修长的手指在键盘上噼里啪啦。他向他买了可乐，他把可乐瓶盖拧下来放在裤兜里。

那晚他睡得很好，那晚他没有死。

-  
“那个学生跳楼了！”  
“就从那个办公室的窗口跳下去了！底下还有露出的没处理的钢筋！”  
腹部被刺穿的声音，紧接着血开始往外涌。空气很冷，冷到那名跳楼的学生察觉不到痛。

“嗡嗡”  
手机在校服口袋里振动，田柾国挑起一边眉毛，盯着自己的腹部，神情有些恍惚。他拿出手机，屏幕上有一条来自V的消息。

【早上好。】

03

_  
约瑟夫康拉德说过，“没有必要把邪恶都归结于超自然，因为人类本身就有能力犯下一切罪行。”

-  
田柾国所在的高中有位学生意外坠楼，坠楼原因还在调查当中，但是据同班同学反映，很有可能是严重的抑郁症所致的自杀行为。

那么引发严重抑郁症的病因，也就是那名学生得抑郁症的原因是什么，他们对此闭口不谈，冷漠到可怕的默契。

学校停课了。原本吵闹的楼层间一下子变得安静下来，空荡寂寥得瘆人。

可田柾国没这么觉得。他没走，他偷偷在学校里逗留。趴在天台不显眼的角落，看着那个被维护起来的第一现场。那个办公室里拉着黑黄的警戒线，视线再往下，能看到一个活人最后的痕迹，是残留在地板上难以洗刷的血。

随着时间过去，高度变高，那血迹看在田柾国眼里只是一小块黑色。

那位同学完成了他短暂人生中最后一次跳跃，结局在外人眼里看来竟是如此狼狈。如果自己刚才的冲动实现了，那么现在那滩黑色，就是他在这个世界上留下的最后的痕迹了。

会有很多他不认识的人，毫不在意地从那上面踏过去，没有人会记得那是一个人最后呆过的地方。甚至比垃圾呆过的时间更短暂，他的生命会就此停留在这段街道，所有痕迹都将被抹去，消散在无尽的风声和大雨里。

那会是他想要的结局吗？他这么问自己，真的想以那种方式结束吗？

那也太操蛋了。

-  
“12月30日，今日时间8:37，于地方高中北侧教学楼六楼办公室处，一名学生意外坠楼，不幸当场死亡。”

在接近午休的时候金泰亨刷着手机，在热点一位看到了这则新闻。他拿着手机问过身边坐着的同学，“这高中是不是附近那所升学率很高的学校？”

同学接过他的手机，看了一眼标题就说道，“你才看见？早上的事情了。看来没压得下来啊，我早觉得会发生这样的事情。听说这学校表面上看着光鲜，升学数据市里第一，实际上校园环境可是，脏得很呢。”

同学边往自己嘴里扒了一口饭，对着天花板翻了个白眼，接着说，“意外坠楼？谁信？好端端的学生就这么意外坠楼了，肯定是当时受了什么想不通的刺激，活下去还是跳下去，就是一个瞬间的问题罢了，谁会思前顾后想那么多。”

“你想想这么一所靠着名誉招生的学校，如果爆出什么对学校不利的新闻，那不就完了？”

金泰亨听着同学的话，拿过手机点开当时学生拍摄上传的视频。戴上耳机，看到了令他血脉喷张的景象：

一个影子就那样从那窗口一跃而下，被底下没有撤走的钢筋刺穿了身体。视频里有很多高低不一的惊呼声，可他好像只听得到其中一句格外清晰的低语，那是那名坠楼的学生说的，他说，“我不快乐。“

我不快乐。那，“你…快乐吗？“

一个看起来比他小几届的男生，脸色苍白，嘴角勉强扯着用来展示礼貌的微笑。唇下那颗痣分外明显。

一句含着怒意的“干什么？”还没说出口，男生腹部涌出的猩红就刺痛了他的双目。一点一点，从那满是褶皱的白衬衫里，从那紧绷修长的指间，染成红色的图腾。

男生开口吐出几个破碎的音节，组合起来是一句话，  
“你…快乐吗？”

那人重心向下，亲吻死神。

这是金泰亨做过的梦。

-  
一年前，12月30日。

“12月30日，今日时间8:37，于地方高中南侧教学楼六楼办公室处，一名学生跳楼自杀，不幸当场死亡。根据警方跟进调查，该名学生在学校里遭受了校园暴力，由此患上严重的抑郁症，在情绪不稳定的情况下受到了消极刺激，酿成了如此悲剧。”

“年轻生命的逝去，着实令人惋惜。“

金泰亨记起来了，那梦里的压根就不是梦。是厚重的，是血淋淋的，是曾经把他压得喘不过气的，他亲眼见证过的现实。

那会儿他还是个刚升大学没多久的新生，因为成绩优异，即使专业知识还没怎么学就已经得到了任教老师的亲睐，被委与了许多重任。

而他本身是个不喜欢麻烦的人，喜欢自己呆在舒适的空间里做自己喜欢的事情。写些东西看看电影，拿着胶片机拍小巷和夜海。这才是他想做的事情。

那些所谓承载着期望和艳羡的“重任”，在他眼里不过是挤占他宝贵时间的消耗品。于是他耍了心眼，亲自打破自己在他人面前的形象，他说，“别对我抱有期待，我不会成为你想要的样子。”

打破他人眼里擅自臆造的完全不真实存在的形象，对金泰亨而言简单地像是伸手戳破糊在窗户上的薄膜纸。压在身上的包袱被丢掉，他以为自己就能轻松一点了，可是事实并不是如此。

人们开始说他恃宠而骄，说他没什么可得瑟的，问他架子放出来摆给谁看。他对此没给出什么回应，但是实际上，换做谁心里都会不好受的吧。

不过越发被这么对待，金泰亨的性子就变得越发不加掩饰地无所畏惧。像是被摁压过后疯狂反弹的弹簧，挣扎着也要从那些人的手中跳脱出来，柔软中带着强硬。

人给人的伤害总是互相叠加的，你要在我面前讽刺背后嚼舌根可以，我表面上维持礼貌对你问好，背地里同样能每天日你个两千三千遍。两面三刀罢了，要比段位还真指不定谁比谁高。

他乐意陪着他们玩这幼稚的游戏。

就这么过了一年，似乎他身边的人都习惯了每天互相阴着呛个不停的日子。而这时升年级换了老师，新来的老师看到人皆嫌恶的金泰亨却像豺狼看见了心爱的麋鹿，两眼饥渴地发光。

这源于一次课堂自由分组作业，偌大的发表厅里，组合人数不限，男女不限，最少的组类里都有两个人。偏偏唯一，金泰亨被剩下来了。这时一般老师肯定就会说，“那位同学要不随便挑一个人数少的的组，问问对方的意见就开始讨论合作吧。”

金泰亨确实也在等这句话。可是他没想到那个新来的老师压根没开口，一双眼睛一直审视着他孤零零的方向，双手交叠在一起不知道在揉搓些什么。

直到讨论时间结束，要发表结果，金泰亨也只做了他自己一个人的。

讲台上的男人拍了拍手，清了嗓子示意大家安静下来，“好了，现在，让我们开始吧。首先，我想听一听坐在那边的，对，那位没有组员，唯一单独的同学。请你说说你的看法。”

男人手指引的方向，正是金泰亨所坐的方向。怕什么来什么，真是不解之缘，他暗自捶胸顿足。

请问你见过课下追着老师问的学生吗？见过。那么再请问你见过课下追着学生问的老师吗？金泰亨举手说，“我见过。”

男人自称硕珍哥，说话的时候还喜欢脑袋一晃一晃的，“我们又是同姓还没差几岁，肯定能聊得来。”

“好奇为什么我没让你往别的组加吗？嗯？这位金泰亨同学。”

“不好奇。”金泰亨秒拒。

“不要口嫌体正直嘛，我看你一脸很想知道的样子。”  
“好了我就告诉你吧，我觉得你身上有股与人格格不入的气质。”

金泰亨听后挑眉，“来人啊，这里有老师好大胆，竟然公开嘲笑学生被排挤。”

然后第二句吐槽没来得及喊出口就被金硕珍捂住了嘴巴。那人的掌心很热，包裹着他的脸，指尖却是凉的。这距离早就超过了他心中默认的安全距离，和人亲近，是他从未想过的。

"呀，你别呼吸，掌心怪痒的。"金硕珍皱着眉头霸道地给他下命令，掌心下的间隙宽了些。

嫌弃可以放手，可是那人没放。真奇葩。金泰亨第一次想笑来着，发自真心的。

很神奇。这种感觉既陌生又熟悉，存在记忆中温存了很多遍的感觉，再不想起来好像真的快要忘记了，原来真的有人愿意靠近他，愿意靠近满身带刺的他。

他想他大概知道为什么狗狗只被人摸头就会摇尾巴摇得很开心了。因为单纯，因为有人接近，因为真的很开心。

金硕珍的出现给他无趣的生活带来了挺多乐子的。

乐趣多了起来，金泰亨就发觉自己之前开的栏目好像快要写不下去了。那段不见光的日子，苦闷烦躁的日子，说实话给了他很多灵感。

负面情绪的累积总是夹带着不好宣泄的攻击性，他疏解的方式就是用纸笔，用键盘记录下来，再顺便供人观赏，赚着零用来给予心灵一点微薄的抚慰。

他擅长把伤痕累累的经历转化成文字，在写着故事赚着钱的同时，也许也在贩卖自己的人生。

那些故事有些是过去式，有些是进行时。真的痛过了才能写下的东西，刀刃留给自己，刀背的温柔留给看客。不过这些除了他，谁都不知道。

那些读故事的，也只是读过便忘了。

谁会把别人的人生放在心上。

-  
金泰亨创作的低谷期一直持续到邮箱里收到一封匿名的邮件为止。

那封邮件里简单地叙述了一下来者的缘由。那人是在偶然买到的新刊上看到了名为【死者伊甸园】的版面。追着看了几期觉得写得很另类很诙谐，心里很是喜欢，那一定要亲口对作者表达喜爱，抱着这样的心情鼓起勇气发了邮件。

接着阐述了一下自己的情况，说自己是一名男高生，认为学习很简单，拿到高分很容易，变得快乐起来却很难。生活好像很无趣，像翻来覆去看厌的练习题。不过题目有解，而生活无解。

最近在想着要不要去一个远点的地方旅游，逃离现在的生活。如果能够变得快乐那就更好了。

“请问您怎么看呢？”  
这是那个男孩给他抛出的唯一的问题。

【这是你自己的选择，我可能无法为你做出判断。】

秉承着不多管闲事的个性，金泰亨第一反应是随手敲起键盘，写起官话来。但是转念一想，这可是他放出邮件地址之后收到的第一封邮件诶，这么草率地对待显然不太好。而且和读者熟络起来的话，说不定还能从交流沟通中得到一点灵感。而灵感正是他现在求之不得的东西。

他这么想着，于是把这句话又给从尾到头一字不落地删掉了。

他试图从这封简短的邮件里找出有效信息，用于写一封较为妥帖的回复。眼睛再度扫过那一段白底黑字，留下了几个关键词。"学习简单"，"生活无趣"，"逃离现在"。

他盯着屏幕，有段时间的失神。这样的学生时代，可能与他自己所经历的有些相似吧。不过，向外人寄予希望伸出援手，他从来没有期待过。

什么东西都是自顾自地消化，消化不了的用力咬碎，硌得板牙直响了再咽下肚子，假装还能接着扛。他是扛过来了，不为了给谁看，只倔强地为自己争口气。

现在看来确实很蠢，可是当时觉得老子他妈天下第一酷。

那时候没人向金泰亨伸出手，那么这次换他去握住别人伸出的手吧。先从最基本的问好开始，他一边嘴里嘟嘟囔囔念着，  
“你好，很感谢你的喜欢，这句喜欢给了我很大的动力。”一边敲下这些文字。

“最近我写文章也进入了一个瓶颈期，在犹豫还要不要继续写下去，可是你的鼓励给了我力量，我觉得自己还能给你看到更好的作品。”

“但是同时，如果在你的生活中遇上什么不顺心的事，可以告诉我，我会洗耳恭听的。”

金泰亨这么写，然后鼠标摁下了发送键。

两天后他收到了这位男高生发来的第二封邮件。然后顺其自然的，第三封，第四封，第五封。第六封，第七封。

于是他们见面了。在夏末初秋的一个傍晚，老唱片店旁的马路边，一个戴着浅灰色针织帽的男孩缓缓向他走来。

金泰亨在脑海里构想了很多遍他们见面的场景，周遭会有什么样的景色，那人会如何着装，看到他的时候会是一副什么样的表情。这些他都想过，在来往邮件的每个夜里。

背负着天边橙色的落日余晖，田柾国走过来。当他们视线相遇，他便低下头，然后再抬头，再一次对视。他只是看着那双靠近的眼睛，没来由的，就走上前将那个人拥在怀里。

一言不发，侧脸贴着那人冰凉的耳朵，余光里有模糊的来往人群和萧瑟街景。田柾国也没有犹豫地回抱，落在他腰上的手紧张又真诚。

他不知道他是怎么想田柾国的，刚开始只是把他当个读者，亦或是意外的素材。可是当自己的课余时间被另一个人所占据，那段原本有些空白乏味的部分，被田柾国带来的颜色一点一滴填满了。

金泰亨有时会把这个人挂在嘴边，在记忆里挑出他印象深刻的句子，再度理解，去完善他对田柾国最初浅薄的认知。

两个完全的陌生人，通过网络，通过邮件的只言片语，试图了解对方的生活。

-  
田柾国知道了金泰亨在大部分时间里是个苦逼的赶稿人，那人说即使生活不是那么的操蛋，但依旧会觉得活得不自由不如愿。他知道那人讨厌意外讨厌麻烦，但还是努力迎接明天迎接生活。

收养了一只狗，叫金碳。他说每天回家最治愈的时间就是打开门看到碳跑过来摇尾巴的时候。能洗刷一天的不快和疲惫，碳尼是天使一般的存在。当他抚摸着它主动展露的柔软肚皮，总能感受到自己正在被偏爱着。

“在冬天，最温暖的地方就是碳的肚皮了。”  
田柾国记得金泰亨在邮件里这么写道。他看着屏幕，似乎都能想象到那人说这话时脸上洋溢的笑容。

那是属于金泰亨的冬天。

他知道他字里行间透露出的坚韧又柔软的性格，知道照片里他脸上点缀得恰到好处的黑痣。田柾国知道很多，但是唯独不知道自己在金泰亨眼里是个什么样子。

-  
田柾国在金泰亨眼里，言语很平常冷淡，偶尔话里会透露一点小心思。说的话也不多，但有些话偏偏能戳进他不怎么对人敞开的内心。戳的不是痛点，是难得的共鸣。

他知道了那个人叫做田柾国，知道他是一个长相温润的高中后辈。在他的印象里田柾国好像不太愿意提起校园或者家庭之类的话题，更多时间他们的谈话，喜欢围绕着自己喜欢的东西，或者他喜欢的东西来展开。

音乐，电影，摄影，是他们互不相同的世界里偶然相交重叠的惊喜。

定格图像所残留的，除了被框住的人和景，还有当时拍摄时心底流露的无法隐藏的情绪。田柾国和他说过，有时候头上戴着耳机，手里拿着相机，在人来人往的街道上独自行走，会有种身临小众文艺电影的错觉。

生活有时候就像一部电影，你负责编排剧情，亲身拍摄。有些意外和不意外，到头来其实都是必然。他说他时常在那种与人逆行的路上，体会一把不合时宜的叛逆。

每到这时，金泰亨脑海里就会产生一种猜想：或许他们在同一个街道上有过无声秘密的邂逅。

在夜晚，月亮升上天际，给云层晕上浅淡的白光，时而模糊又清晰。道路上有人停驻，抬头看向月亮，像是接受上帝无须有的指引。

04  
-  
“我看过无数次月亮，幻想成为它的样子。”  
“它没有太阳那么耀眼，没有太阳那么炽热。它满身凹陷，身上的光也是借来的。”  
“所以，如果月亮没有光，人们还会在夜里抬头仰视吗？”

是啊，金泰亨从来没有思考过这个问题。这是田柾国写在邮件里的故事。他说他好像从来没有成为谁的月亮，他在意，却没有人喜欢把目光放在他身上。

金泰亨了解这种矛盾感。在挣扎，退让，妥协的海域里浮沉，一浪高过一浪，打得自己晕头转向猝不及防。想寻求认可，却不知道那认可如果寻来了到底能得到些什么。

如果月亮没有光，人们还会在夜里抬头仰视吗？

金泰亨想起自己在没有月光的黑夜里，也曾抬头仰望。那时吸引他的并不是什么透出云层的柔光，而是月亮存在本身。所以他回答田柾国，

“会的，因为人们有足够的权利那样做。”

-  
“喂，想什么呢你在？”

金泰亨看着床边正仰着头发呆的田柾国，那副呆样让他不禁伸手勾了下那人柔软的下巴。事出有因，不过暂时，这名网友在他们“奔现”之后暂住在他家。

“脑子一片空白。”

田柾国的视线停留在金泰亨收回的手上，然后少顷，他把那人的手抓回来握着看。手指修长，骨节分明，指甲盖都是圆润的。掌心热乎乎的，他把自己的手嵌上去，那人的手比他的手要大一些。“金泰亨。”他开口说。

“金泰亨。”  
“金泰亨。”  
“金泰亨。”

他很喜欢换着语调叫那人的名字，尾音里藏着他自己都察觉不了的心动和暧昧。然后抬起头就能看见这个名字的主人，映入眼帘的是他半张无言的侧脸和微微泛红的耳尖。

田柾国对这样的把戏乐此不疲，他喜欢金泰亨一脸冷淡的样子，却唯独因为他而慌乱了手脚。

金泰亨问过他，为什么要住在他家。他只是说，“被你那句话勾过来了。”

如果月亮没有光，人们还会在夜里抬头仰望吗？  
“会的，因为人们有足够的权利那样做。”

没有黑暗的存在，似乎光明的珍贵无从显现。能够对自己说出这样话的人，既然见到了，那就不能放手了。

他带着私情，来到了这个人的身边，想在最后这段时间里，疯狂地做些不会留下让自己遗憾的事情。尽管有些自私，不过，这人正是上帝给他的礼物啊。

9月1日。那天他独自在家，过着他人生里第17个生日。他给自己买了个大大的巧克力蛋糕，涂在上面的奶油里插着一枚紫色的蜡烛。微弱的烛火在关灯的夜里还是挺晃眼，他双手合十，像个虔诚的信徒，对着一枚小小的蜡烛许愿。

“请别让我再一个人了吧。”  
许过愿呼一口气，橙色的火焰被吹散，灭掉了。

一个人把一个大蛋糕吃完不是件容易事。巧克力的苦涩和奶油的软腻，充斥在口腔里，一直延伸到大脑，愉悦又眩晕。

梦境里的世界正在向他徐徐展开，他伸开双臂，光着脚在地毯上旋转，在夜空和霓虹的凝视下一个人跳着舞。心脏里隐隐传来的疼痛使他生意盎然，他靠在窗边沐浴着从大厦里透出的属于新世界的荧光。

夜晚把他的愿望当作一个可怜的笑话，可好在，被神明听见了。

在那之后的几天里，他买到了莫名其妙的新刊，里面刊登着【死者伊甸园】的版面，那串密密麻麻的邮件地址，铺成路，带着他走到了那个人面前。

-  
他躺在简易铺成的床上，闭着眼睛，耳边是男人敲击键盘的声音。

脚边的书壳有些扎人，但他依旧抵在那儿，一下一下地戳着，每到这时候金泰亨就会伸手过来把他脚拍一下，嘴上嘟囔着说着，“别踢了，快倒了。”声音沉沉的，很好听，像是好声好气教训孩子的语调。

田柾国突然就想说实话了。想把他所经历的一切，心里想的所有东西都说出来，说给那个人听。不再掩盖，不再躲藏，不再撒谎。

他想说其实他过得一点也不好，想说他的学校就像地狱，想说他身边的同学好像都戴着面具笑里藏刀，想说他的未来好像被诅咒。

可是，他好像没有可以被诅咒的未来。

“止步不前，是一件很恐怖的事情。比倒退更恐怖。”  
“因为你不知道会在那段被蒙蔽的时空里关多久。依旧自我感觉良好，像个傻瓜。”

金泰亨盯着屏幕，手上敲键盘的速度慢了下来。这是他无意识说出来的话，是他写东西的同时会自言自语念出来的小习惯。

被田柾国听到了。他当然知道这是那人写在栏目里的话，为了警醒那些浑噩不前的人。他扯着嘴角笑了笑，即便他现在是旁听者，那感觉却像是自己被扎了刀。他有所隐瞒，所以他痛有因得。

金泰亨移动着鼠标，说收到了另一封邮件，“有个人想自杀，问我怎么办。”

他回过头来的表情被田柾国全都看在眼里，那是一种从骨子里传出来的怒意和烦躁。

金泰亨停下来，椅子转向田柾国。视线沿着那人饱满的额头一直向下游走，划过高挺的鼻梁，延伸到唇下。他看着那人闭上的眼睛，眉头微皱。田柾国似乎在紧张。

“其实我很烦被问到这种问题。”  
“就像是突然背上了替人选择生死的包袱一样，而原本做出选择的人并不是我。”

金泰亨自顾自的说着，他知道田柾国在听。

“选择只是选择，本没有对错。对与错都是人们根据它导致的结果而定义的判断，与选择本身无关。”

“如果能明白这一点，很多问题会变得简单很多。”  
“当下做出的决定，你认为是对的那就对了，你认为是错了，那就错了。这是你自己的事情，与其他所有人都无关。”

他其实还是怀疑的，怀疑第一次田柾国写给他的邮件，那句“逃离现在的生活”这句话里，藏着些欲盖弥彰的声嘶力竭。只不过那人不说明白，是假装糊涂还是真的单纯，他也无法确认。

金泰亨有些烦躁地在键盘上敲着完全没有礼数可言的回复，【别他妈老想着去死，你要是想止步于此，那你的人生也就不过如此。与其问我，不如花点时间自己想明白。】

他偏头去看田柾国的反应，后者只是闭眼睡着，头枕着手臂，一言不发，好像什么都没有听见。

田柾国只是闭着眼，感受来自金泰亨审视的视线。会被看穿吗，他那其实早就破败不堪的真心。祈求着被人关注靠近，同时展露一身尖刺示威。他觉得自己活该一无所有。

摘掉尖刺很痛，可是不那样他就无法与那人拥抱。

-  
“金泰亨，你相信世界上有神明吗？”

他爬起来，盘起腿，语速很缓慢，想让自己看起来诚实可信一点。也许是想装乖，也不知道隐瞒到现在再说真心话会不会被信任。

那人听了他的问题之后，也坐了下来，盘起腿，就像他面前变得有些局促的田柾国一样。“不信。”他说完停顿了一下，又接着说，“或者可以说，曾经相信过。”

“我以前，向这所谓的神明祈祷过。'赶紧把我从这操蛋的生活里解救出来吧'，之类的。”

“也许是因为我没用敬语不够虔诚，又或许这等祈祷对象本就不存在吧，那段日子我真的活得很艰难。浑噩得自己想给自己来几个巴掌，打清醒了也许就能从那不切实际的梦里醒来，回归现实了。”

金泰亨挪了挪位置，坐到田柾国的侧边，把他的膝盖搭在那人的大腿上，吊儿郎当地抖动着。他想尽量把话说得轻松些，但自揭伤口也不是什么容易事。

“然后呢？”田柾国盯着他们相互触碰的地方，柔声问。

“祈求了神明之后，才发现都是假的啊，压根没用。不如靠自己来得实在，至少是真正能摸得到碰得着的。神明如果存在的话，那也是很忙的吧，我这种渺小到尘埃里的人，祈祷的声音不够大，所以他听不见。即使听见了，也不会放在心上。”

“毕竟处境比我艰难的人，多得是。”  
“所以啊，人，还是得靠自己。你看我不也是这么…过来了吗？”

在他话还没说完的间隙，田柾国抱上来了。双壁圈住他的腰，头埋在他的胸膛。圈得紧紧的，金泰亨能看见他蓬松头顶上凹陷的发旋。

那人沉默了一会儿开口说话了，声音有些抖，含着细微的鼻音，“揭自己的伤疤去安慰别人，我没见过比你更蠢的人了。”

金泰亨，为什么你这么善良？

“怎么样都无所谓吧，都过去了。反而你，在某些方面还是惊人的感性啊，我以为你是都市冷酷男那一挂的，没想到是个哭包啊？”

金泰亨含着笑，手里轻轻拍着那人的背，一上一下，就像过年了哄他哥哥的小孩儿一样。

“不对啊，你骂谁蠢呢？”他眉头一挑，拍打的力度加重了些，“放手。听见没。”

“不放。”  
“绝对不放。”

-  
田柾国还是找到了一个机会把关于自己的事情和金泰亨说了。

用的说故事的语气，想假装自己是个旁观者。说到最后似乎自己都信了，好像那些破事完全没有发生在自己身上一般。他说了很多，唯独没把他想寻死的心情坦白。

金泰亨也察觉到了，田柾国的真诚并不完整。

不过这才刚开始，他还有时间，没必要把人逼得这么急。“上街吧，难得的周末。”他向田柾国招手，抓起门边的钥匙，光脚踩上了皮鞋。

“怎么不动？大宝宝，要我来抱你？”

-  
说是周末，街上的人也不是很多。

道路上人来人往，多的是擦身而过的经历。金泰亨时常会感叹，这种概率极小的相遇，竟然能被他撞上。他俩今天都穿的帽衫，一个灰色一个黑色，走在街上般配得引人侧目。

其实他早没把田柾国当素材了。虽然说他找素材是经常性的事，但一般也不会找自己身边的人。距离过近了，写的东西就太真实了，为了故事的完整性，会忍不住对那人产生罪恶的窥探欲。

而他也希望田柾国能与他保持一定的距离。别过度激发他的好奇心，也别再让他忍不住对这段机缘巧合的关系投入更多感情。他们对于彼此来说，也不过是生命长途中，一同走过一段路的短暂过客。

严格来说就是过客，可金泰亨却有点不爽。他看着田柾国平静的侧脸，不知道心底里那股冲撞的焦虑和不满从何而来。

远处跑过来一个孩子，拿着冰淇淋。

风扬起那孩子前额散乱的头发，留下足迹。印在那孩子脸上的，除了汗水，还有笑脸。

你不得不承认，有时候“快乐”来得很简单，但在大多数时间里，它都躲得远远的，怎么勾引都勾引不过来。你们就隔着某层透明的墙，互相望着，眼巴巴。

“他笑得好开心。”田柾国说，“好像也不是很值得开心的事。”

不过是买到了冰淇淋，补充生活里缺少的糖分。他小心眼到嫉妒一个只有一面之缘的孩子，因为那孩子伸手就能够到他万般渴求的东西。

“干嘛，想吃冰淇淋直说，哥哥给你买。“

金泰亨胳膊肘撞了一下他旁边那位男高生。视线真是炽热呢，都要把人小孩吃了。那副模样真是好笑，和宠物店里生气的兔子一样，严肃得不行，但依旧很可爱。

“什么味道？”  
“薄荷巧克力。”  
秒答呢，明明就很想吃，还装酷。

10月初的天气，还是有点热。他们已经相识一个月了。

顾着闲谈，金泰亨都没注意手里的冰淇淋早就滴了一路。看着手指上沾着融化的薄荷巧克力，哭笑不得。早知道刚才就在店里多抽几张纸，还以为自己能吃的很优雅。

他笑着向早就吃完的田柾国展示他的狼狈，话还没说出口，那人就低头靠近凑了上来。接着指间就传来一阵柔软的触感，直达大脑，立马当机。

那短暂覆在他手指上的，是田柾国的舌头和嘴唇。温热，湿润的，短暂的停留，吮去了滴落的冰淇淋。他看见那人垂下的眼帘，长睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，还有拉开距离时收回的舌尖和性感的唇下痣。

他不知道为什么意识开始变得飘渺，灵魂几秒钟的抽离，不知道该说什么好，可能好不容易炒热的话题又会冷掉。

“你发什么疯？”于是倒腾半天说出来这么一句。

被问的人倒是一脸气定神闲。眉头一挑，肩膀一耸，小嘴一撅，“我开心。”言外之意，你能拿我怎么样？

莫名其妙的追逐战就开始了。路人眼里的疯批男青年们，大叫着，大笑着，穿过人群和路灯，去抓跑在前面那人的帽子，幼稚的样子和三年级的小学生没差。

很丢脸，在别人眼里看来很丢脸。但是他们的嘴角始终扬起，眼里总是装着彼此，带着向往和憧憬的亮光。

天边的阴沉追在他们身后，靠近的速度比想象中快。

“我还以为我们能够跑过一场雨。”田柾国回头指着金泰亨身后的乌云，微微喘着气。

“试试？”金泰亨歪头，拽得二五八万，一脸蛮不在乎。

“疯子。”不过我好喜欢。

被踩扁的皮鞋和轻巧的跑鞋，双双踩过凹陷的水洼，溅起一串串没人会在意的雨水，浸湿在裤腿上，含着凉意。当然没跑过雨的两个人，被笼罩在雨幕，雨打湿他们的发，抚过他们的肩头。平整的地面上倒映着他们并肩的身影。

行人过客躲在伞下，看那没带伞狂奔的两个疯子，眼睛看着，嘴里谈着，一刻不停。从未想过他们集中的视线会给人带来困扰。

“知道这种感觉吗？”金泰亨大声说。  
“这种被当作异类的感觉。”

田柾国当然知道。他再清楚不过。  
他跑的步子慢了下来，雨在他身上留下的痕迹越来越多。

“可是田柾国，你又不是一个人。”  
“所以被当作异类，那又怎样。”

金泰亨也慢下来，在他后背落下重重一掌。这一掌把田柾国拍得往前踉跄了一下，可好在他的笑容回来了。

他笑起来太好看了。金泰亨一直这么觉得。

-  
玄关处放着两双完全被打湿的鞋子。

金泰亨走到衣柜前，拿出两条毛巾，一条往自己脑袋上一搭，另一条抓在手里，眼睛看着正坐在电脑前扒拉自己头发的田柾国。

走的时候电脑没有关，屏幕的亮光映照在那人脸上，星星点点，脸上布满了看起来像眼泪的痕迹，湿掉的头发在田柾国的动作下向外飞溅着水滴。

一滴水，就那样划过他的眼角，顺着脸颊向下，勾坠在他的下巴上。那一滴水里，藏着屏幕的一点白光。那条痕迹，断断续续。

他哭过吗？田柾国，哭过吗？

金泰亨的脚不受控制地向疑问的来源走去，一步一步靠近，他才发觉一个被蒙蔽了很久的真相。他以为他和田柾国之间的距离，只剩一条马路，他只要跨过那条斑马线，就能到马路对面和那人会和。

可是那条马路中央，没有斑马线，也没有红绿灯。他似乎能很清楚地和那人对视，看到他的眼睛他的动向，却好像没法实际去做些什么。即使呼喊，那声音也会立马被车水马龙的鸣笛掩盖。

关于田柾国，他好像知道一些。又好像什么都不知道。

“你，在哭吗？”

05

-  
金泰亨哭了。

就那样站在他面前，一言不发，眼泪一大滴一大滴地往下落。

人们都说无声无息掉眼泪的人最痛苦，因为没有声嘶力竭的哭喊和宣泄，持续不断的悲伤从眼睛里跑出来，安静又压抑。时间的流逝变得缓慢，好让那难得的脆弱能在暗处被好好掩饰。

把那释放痛苦的时间拉长，再睁眼的时候，天就重新亮了。

田柾国看着眼前的金泰亨。微弱的亮光下那人泛红的眼眶和鼻尖，还有头上搭着的和手里攥着的毛巾。肩膀上的衣服也有点湿了，再不换可能就会感冒了。

他站起来，用毛巾包裹着金泰亨的脸，轻声说，“把头发擦干，别感冒了。”

话未落音，那人哭得更厉害了。刚经历过一场雨，现在另一场毫无预兆的暴雨也劈头盖脸地来了。

金泰亨哭得很凶。眉毛都拧起来了，呼吸也很急促，可哭的声音还是很小。身体一直在抖，田柾国的掌心能感受到那令人心碎的颤动。他小心翼翼地把那人拥在怀里，现在的金泰亨太脆弱了，像被摆在橱窗里孤独的易碎品。

他对他每一次触碰，都耗费了很大的勇气。

他本不是这么胆小的人，只是一旦牵扯到有关金泰亨的事，他就变得思前顾后深思熟虑起来。连自己这么做的必要是什么，他似乎都还没想清楚。

怀里的人似乎渐渐冷静下来了。

有时候田柾国觉得自己在做梦。

假如他已经离开了这个世界，是不是就没有机会再拥抱眼前的这个人了。原本他已经不知身处何方，而此时此刻他正环抱着唯一他在乎也在乎他的人。

“我正在毁灭，以最快的速度。而你想叫醒我，用最大的声音。以此循环，无数次，你会时不时出现，我们会时不时见面。”  
田柾国脑海里有个声音这么盘旋着，一圈一圈，分贝越来越大。

反应过来的时候，他已经吻上了那人的嘴唇。有些干燥，柔软，还带有眼泪的咸涩。

这绝不是一个接吻的好时机。他相信人被单纯的冲动所支配时，大脑往往是无比愚钝的。所有齿轮的转动都像是卡壳一般，渐渐慢下来，直到停止。

失了魂一般的被吸引，吮吸声和鼻息在耳边羞怯地放大，他捧着那人的脸，沉醉忘情地像是末日即将降临。

手不自觉抚上那人的后腰，把他往自己这边带，靠近的气息和自己的融合在一起，一呼一吸之间全是让人近乎疯狂的催化剂。

金泰亨的表情比以往要丰富，眼睛里全是水光，在光源缺失的房间里仍然熠熠生辉。

靠近了，想得到，人就会开始变得贪婪，难以自持。

直达天国的梯子，一步一步，向上攀着。走一步，身后的阶梯便垂直坠落，落向深不见底的地狱。一半藏在阴影里，一半追寻亮光，他知道自己毫无退路，停不下来。也不想停下来。

金泰亨眼角溢出的泪水变了味，夹携着难耐的欲望和快感，混合着田柾国的唾液被吞咽进喉咙，再在彼此摩擦缠绵的舌间相遇。

从那缓慢但坚定的回应里，田柾国知道他的占有和渴求并不是单向的。他单手抚上金泰亨发烫的脸颊，牵着那人的手探向彼此身下贴合的火热。

田柾国望向金泰亨的眼神里带着索求，但他知道即使不这样，得到的答案也会是肯定的。

他们在默契的沉默中纵欢，用来蔽体的衣物早就落了一地。

-  
浴室里的水停了。

“来，坐过来。”  
金泰亨缩在床上，向刚走出浴室的田柾国招手。看着那张有点躲避视线的脸，他不自禁勾起嘴角发笑。

少年的青涩和害臊到这时才像延迟了一般慢慢显现。藏在毛巾底下若隐若现发红的耳尖，低垂着望向别处的双眼，踌躇不前的步子，都在说着，他害羞了。

尽管害羞着还是走到床边坐下了。犹豫了一下开口了，问出了他一直想问的问题，“你那时，为什么哭了？”

问出口之后没有立马得到回复，金泰亨只是躺着翻了个身，背对着他，再沉默一会儿，说了句，“替你哭的。”

替你宣泄没有宣泄的情感，替你哭出原本忘却的眼泪。就是想告诉你，在我面前你不需要掩饰什么，不需要假装坚强，也不需要完美无缺。因为是你，所以你的每个面貌我都接受并珍惜。

随即金泰亨听见灯被关掉的声音，他们坠入夜晚织成的网，熟悉的气息从脖颈后袭来，后背被贴上那人胸膛的热度。

之前没来由的烦躁和焦虑在此刻一并消散，他想那理由，大概早就了然于心了。

金泰亨相信至少在他流下眼泪的那一刻，他们之间，是没有距离的。

-  
普通的秋天就要过去了。

街道上的落叶被人扫成一块，堆积在人行道旁。时不时有大人牵着小孩，往上踩一脚，那枯黄的金字塔便从顶部开始坍塌，有些残叶就乘着风向远处逃走了。

最后落在下水道旁，被人踩碎，再拾不回原来的样子。

“这阵子，感觉你写的东西好像不再是一味地发泄情绪了。”  
“什么让你改变了呢？”  
编辑刚审完这周的稿子，整理时不忘抬头瞥一眼对面坐着的心不在焉的男人。

“金泰亨？魂儿飞了？”男人在他面前打了个响指，他才如梦初醒。“最近怎么了吗？”男人放轻语气，又问了一遍。

“和一个高中生在一起了。”金泰亨张口就来。  
“算…是在一起了吧。”  
没有明确说明的亲密关系，也没有藏着躲着。说实在的，他也不知道他和田柾国之间到底算什么。

人们总是喜欢给感情包上冠冕堂皇的包装，或者花大手笔去示爱告白，等人欣喜拆开来看，发现那不过是浮华的假象，是一层寂寞包裹着另一层空虚。

不过，不是只有说出口的，才叫感情。

金泰亨知道一点就够了：他不是玩玩而已，他是认真的。

“那为什么，你看上去这么焦虑？”男人停下了手中的活。现在金泰亨身上所带的情绪，似乎要将他拉入那名为“管闲事”的怪圈。

少年初长成。眉宇间总是皱着，眼神警惕泠冽，嘴唇也紧绷成一条线。脸部线条庄严又锋利，男人愿把他比成一座情绪濒临决堤的雕塑。

雕塑却开口：“我感觉我靠他越近，他离我越远。”  
“编辑，你懂那种感觉吗？明明触手可得，却好像随时会失去。”

他第一次对还没有到来的事物产生恐惧。他一直以为对未知恐惧，是无聊到闲出屁的人才会做的事情。没有任何意义，是一种无意义的挣扎。

可是他现在怕了。

“你是会怕的人么？”  
“怕别人跑那你就抓紧点啊，用你全部的力气。”  
“你能遇到她，彼此喜欢，谈个恋爱，已经是走了狗屎运了。”  
“难得的帅哥，冷冰冰的，人女孩能看上你就很不错了。听说现在小姑娘不都喜欢阳光boy，大暖男那一类的吗？”  
编辑没把这事看得太严肃，闲暇时间吃个瓜聊个八卦而已。

“哦，小姑娘喜欢什么类型关我屁事。”

金泰亨单肩背上包，笑得意味深长。他行了个简单的告别礼，大步流星地离开了工作室。留下编辑一个人坐在那儿，云里雾里思考最后那句话的含义。

-  
田柾国一直没去上学。  
对此他们两个人心照不宣。

实在觉得无聊的时候，田柾国会偶尔跟着金泰亨去听课，接受来自他同学和导师的调侃。

当被人问起他们的关系，金泰亨会笑着说“关你屁事”。笑过之后牵过田柾国的手放在嘴边，印下一吻，即便什么也不说，他们的关系，也足够明了了。

走在人来人往的校园里，踩着下课铃跑出教室，迎着楼梯过道吹来的风。当那风扬起旁人沉默的碎发，看着那场景，金泰亨幻想过：他如果晚个两年出生，或许就能早点遇见田柾国，或许他们会度过无比美好的校园时代。

“看我做什么？”

那人侧过脸问，光勾勒着好看的侧脸，一半晦暗一半明亮，印在身后的窗户框架里，宛若油画里的神砥降临。

“在想我们的相遇，就是宿命。”  
跨越时空，丢弃人们口中所说的定理，来到了对方的身边，所谓生来注定的命运。

遇见田柾国之后，金泰亨好像就拥有了将情话脱口而出的超能力。他们在人群唏嘘中勾过彼此的脖子，仰起头在楼梯间接吻。一枚吻就能当做单程票，坐上通往属于两人未来的列车。

世界很吵闹，周围嘈杂的声音很多，却好像又安静得什么声音都没有。像沉在海底，又像浮在海面。他们被无数的视线包裹围绕，又好像没有一个人在看他们。

他们被世界抹除，同时，他们抹除世界。

-  
金泰亨家。

“你生日快到了。准备怎么过？”装作不经意地问起，田柾国悄悄偏头去看那人的反应。

“嗯？你怎么知道我生日快到了？” 正在敲键盘的金泰亨回过头，冲床上躺着的人挑眉。

床头昏黄的灯，晕染在田柾国的发顶。洗过的头发吹干之后有很淡的柠檬香味，蓬松柔软，他时不时伸手去抓上一把，看它在自己手里变成其他不可思议的造型，然后那人察觉之后脸上会出现无可奈何的笑意。

他很迷恋那种感觉来着，田柾国冲他笑的样子。像是人被魔下了蛊，被指示做什么都言听计从的那种蛊。

“就是知道。别纠结这个了，想怎么过？”田柾国伸脚勾过那人正坐着的电脑椅，轻轻一旋，那人便转到了他面前。太轻了。

“没想过，以往没觉得生日有什么好过的。”

不过是一个人呆着，等待时钟里显示的零点过去，身份证上的年龄长了一岁，然后继续迎接失眠，直到凌晨四点。

别人口中说他孤僻说他性子毒，他也没觉得有什么不妥的。毕竟，如果不想让他这样，“那倒是来个谁，别让我一个人啊。”

对夜晚说的话总是被窗外的霓虹和喧杂掩盖，藏进永远也无法开诚布公的黑匣子里。他说了很多次，可是那匣子宛若深不见底的黑洞，没一个人听见。

记忆和现实重叠，冰冷的世界慢慢被温暖的橙光笼罩。黑色和灰色都被覆盖了，取而代之的是那人拿着笔在他世界边缘和中心泼下的七彩墨点。

和那黑白是不一样的，彩色的。

“那现在呢，生日，觉得有什么好过的吗？”田柾国坐起来，拉过他的手，指腹在凸起的骨节上细细摩挲。

见那人似乎在想别的事情，反应很呆，视线也是散的。于是他把那手牵到嘴边，一节一节地吻。

吻上指尖，吻上指甲，吻上骨节，吻上拳峰。给舌尖施加力度，吮吸舔吻那人冰凉的手背。沿着静脉勾勒的纹路，以舌尖为笔，手背为纸，作出独属于一个人的画。

想象的世界被现实冲击，手背上传来的湿度和热度，让金泰亨从那遐想的彼岸回过神来。

“喂，干什么？色小鬼。”

他捧起那张无论怎么看都令人心动的脸，对上了那人湿漉漉的纯情眼神。仿佛是在梦里遇见过的，遇见过一次就忘不掉的眼神，此刻和现实里的重叠了，他只觉得越发移不开视线。

所以这美好，他所经历的美好，到底是一触即碎的梦境，还是现实？

他向那人凑过去，想贴近他的脸颊，想含住他的下唇，再把那颗性感的唇下痣深刻烙印在眼底。只是，他靠得越近，那人就变得越来越虚无缥缈，像团接近透明的纱，他怎么也握不住。

那团浮在空中的纱如同瞬间进入严冬，猛得静止，接着化作一张巨大的镜面，倒映出田柾国的影子。伴随着似近似远的嘈杂人声，那块镜面顷刻破碎，从中溢出血。被摔得零零星星的人，只留下一句，“金泰亨，生日快乐。”

刺耳的警笛声将那碎成渣的梦境，装进夜晚的裂缝里。

他听到他说，“金泰亨，生日快乐。”  
"谢谢你。"  
然后一切都没了声响。

-  
哈利叶特比切斯托说过，"最痛苦的眼泪从坟墓里流出，为了还没说过的话和还没做过的事。"

田柾国坠楼了，在金泰亨生日那天。

在很多人的注视下，从办公室的窗口跳下去，没人来的及拉住他。留在脑海里的只有一个薄得像纸片的背影，还有那次刺穿身体砸出的闷响。人们伸出窗口的眼睛，看红色的大虫从他的身体里钻出，咬坏白色的衬衫，再掉落在地板上，汇成大小不一的红。

世界就像是被摁下了慢放键，田柾国看到或多或少的人们向他跑过来，风扬起他们的头发和衣服，耳边有尖叫和鞋跟叩地的声音。声响很大，几乎震破他的耳膜，原来人们可以吵成这样。

腹部很痛，但是好像快要感觉不到了。温度一点点从那儿逃走，连带着心脏的那份热忱，好像也快消失了。他被刺穿了身体吊在那儿，第一次赚足了来自他人皱着眉头的眼神。说起来实在是好笑，平日里的冷嘲热讽到这时难道就真能变成真诚的后悔和歉意吗？

好像只有被公开昭告的死亡，才有资格进入公众的视线。有人会遗憾，有人会疑惑，有人在哭，有人在笑。

田柾国闭上眼，感觉身体变得很轻。电话铃声，人的嘶喊叫声，救护车的刺耳鸣笛。世界好像因为他，变得过分热闹了。所有的声音汇成一首交响曲，即将在没有他的世界里奏响。然后一些人听见了，一些人没听见。

过分热闹之后，迎来的是压抑到极致的寂静。

一篇名为《死者伊甸园》的文章，被定时发布在了实时自由刊论网页上：

我有病，我白天正常行走 和路过的每一个人打招呼。我笑，我待人温和，谈不上热情也算不上冷淡。他们记住我的样子，记住我的声音，记住那层皮。

夜晚我跳进海里，最深处。砍掉自己的双腿躲进生锈发烂的笼子里，血引来捕猎者，在不见光的海底。哐啷作响的冲撞声中，红黑交融。

有人拿着钥匙，背着氧气瓶靠近。我把锁吞进肚子里，大喊着快来救我。

吃下连名字都很难读的药，睡倒在某个热闹的冬夜。人们发现我的时候，会看到我的嘴角微微扬起，像是在做一个美好到醒不来的梦。

梦的结尾，我问起，“你为什么喜欢喝可乐？”他答道 “只是喜欢罢了。”

后来他说那理由，说出来有些拗口，便不说了。只是冰镇过后的饮料，一饮入喉，低温和碳酸的刺激在喉咙割开裂口，往里填充带着冲劲的糖分。

过后，留在舌尖的除了那甜腻，还有久久不能忘却的刺痛快感。疼痛和愉悦，同时令人上瘾。

与他的相遇延长了我原本不那么长的生命，人有了留念，放手这件事就没有那么简单了。我开始变得快乐，可是说是快乐的吧，至少比遇到他之前快乐。

我原以为能在这个世界上多留下痕迹，多创造些他人和自己的回忆。可是只要自己一个人的时候，那些人就会跑到我面前来，说“你在做什么梦？”

我可能真的是在做梦吧，太过于珍贵和美好了，所以我不愿意醒过来，无论如何也想在梦境里呆久一点。

很小的时候，妈妈和我说过要常说"谢谢"和"对不起"。可是很遗憾，我只对早餐铺的阿姨说过谢谢，到现在还没有给人家鸡蛋钱的我，很糟糕吧？

如果妈妈能看到，就麻烦您把钱付了吧，顺便说句“谢谢您，鸡蛋很好吃，也很温暖。”

还有想和他说句“谢谢”。本来打算说对不起的，但他一定不会喜欢我说这句话，所以还是说声谢谢吧。

最后，和他相遇是我故事的结尾里，最好的结局。

一个胆小鬼的自白和告白。

06

-  
没开灯的房间里，手机亮了，在床头染出一小块光晕。  
屏幕里映着一条消息，【金泰亨，生日快乐。谢谢你。】

手机的主人还趴在床上，熬夜过后睡得很沉。时不时动一下，在被子里叠出褶皱。这张床少了一个人，明明很小，现在看起来却好像大了许多。

他们昨晚窝在床上看了一部电影，当作度过零点的消遣。在电影的结尾，以其中一位主人公的视角拍摄。

黑夜的镜头里，不远处亮着温暖的橙黄路灯，灯下站着另一个主角，穿着拖鞋，手里提着刚在超市里买的食材，像镜头外的人笑着，挥着手，嘴巴一张一合。

这个片段没有任何声音，宛若出故障的默片。

沉默了片刻，镜头开始轻微摇晃，像是视线的主人在犹豫着什么。接着，听到了他的声音。

“他离我很近，站在不远处的路灯下，提着超市买来的食材，冲我笑。我只要抬脚走个十几米，就能牵到那只温暖的手。”

“可是怎么办，好像死亡离我的距离更近一点，那点距离连一步之遥都算不上。”

“死亡一直如影随形。”

声音的质感很干燥，像是被拧干水分的沙子，平摊在玻璃上。紧接着镜头一晃，屏幕黑了。随即响起片尾曲，黑底上跃出制作团队和演员的名字。

那一步到底踏向了哪一方，并不确定，似乎是开放性结局。金泰亨在和田柾国讨论的时候，只瞥见那人沉默不语却扬起了嘴角的侧脸。

“笑什么？”他问。  
“没什么。”他说。  
结束话题，然后他们相拥着入睡。

等金泰亨睡着之后，田柾国又睁眼看了他很久很久。从额前睡乱的头发，到眉毛，到眼睛，到睫毛，到鼻梁，到嘴唇，一点一点。他记得他脸上的痣能连成星座，他在脑海里反复描摹金泰亨的样子，一遍又一遍。

他们曾经交颈，同床，共枕。可如今他要离开。

当晨光从窗帘没拉紧的一侧开始窥探，他深刻感受到了那把人从怀里抽离的空虚和痛楚。他想，心脏只有变得极具弹力，才能够真正刀枪不入吧。对于离开金泰亨这件事，他不得不做，却又如同万箭穿心。

-  
金泰亨是被编辑的电话轰炸醒的。

“祖宗啊，你总算接电话了！赶紧上网看看，有篇热点文章和你栏目的名字一模一样！”男人的声音听上去疲惫又焦急，传到金泰亨的耳朵里，刺得脑子直疼。

什么一模一样的名字，他揉着眼睛，打开了电脑。看了没两行，手机就又开始震动，是意料之外的号码，警局打来的。

“请问是金泰亨吗？”

“我是。”金泰亨下意识把手机握紧了些。

“今早于地方高校发生了一起跳楼事件，跳楼者的母亲得知消息已经昏倒入院了。目前为止死者的手机里除了母亲的号码，只存有您的号码，想请您协助一下调查，方便现在来趟警局吗？”

……

“喂？您还好吗？”  
“…详细情况我们见面再谈吧。好吗？路上小心。”

电话那头犹豫着挂断了，听筒里什么声音也都跟着消失了。

警局 电话 母亲 昏倒 医院 地方死者 跳楼者 消息 手机警局 电话 母亲 昏倒 医院 死者 地方死者 跳楼者 消息 手机警局 电话 母亲 昏死者医院 死者 调查 地方高校 跳楼者 警局 电话 母亲 死者 医院 死者 地方 死者 跳楼者 消息 手机警局 电话 母亲 昏倒 医院 死者 地方死者 跳楼者 消息   
死者 

他的脑海里全是散开的，断开的词语，重复着一个一个，在眼前闪烁跳跃着，像是被剥夺了思考的能力，拼凑不出完整的句子。

一些标明了的，加粗了的，被放大的，被划掉的词语。都是一样的字，两个字，红色的，和别的词语不一样，都是红色的，大红色。刺眼，醒目，是强调警示的代表，同时也意味着，死亡与鲜血。

-  
他们对金泰亨说，“很遗憾，他死了。”

“具体情况我们就和您了解到这里，我们为此深感痛惜。”

警察站起身向他举了一躬，这礼节性的行为在此时此刻起不到半点安慰作用。他们把金泰亨带到一旁的长椅上，在他提出的请求下随便拿了一本书过来，放在了他身边空出来的座椅上。

书名是《每当我找到生命的意义，它就又变了》。

金泰亨把它拿在手里，眼神空洞地盯着封面。封面是由大小不一的句子排列填充而成的，中心是一个相对而言十分突出的逗号。很大，是红色的，里面勾芡着作者的名字。

他麻木地翻动着书页，眼神游走在白纸黑字的字里行间。什么都看不进去，什么都不能看进去。就那样翻着书页，一张一张。一张一张，他翻动得越来越快。

人们都知道新书，会有划伤手的隐患。

显然，这正是一本新书。金泰亨在翻到书本厚度二分之一的时候，无名指第二节被划开了。尖锐又麻痹的痛感，他看着长而浅的伤口，任由它渗出血。

他拿着书，慢慢挪到警局的角落。蹲在那儿，看着书，无意间手指上的血沾在了书上，白色的纸页上印上了红色的痕迹。他一动不动了好一会儿，开始道歉，他说“对不起。”

“对不起。”“对不起。”“对不起。”“对不起。”他开始哭，大声地哭。连带着眼泪和鼻涕，粘连在悲情发泄的出口。他旁若无人地大哭大笑，像个被抽空了情绪控制能力的小丑。

到头来一阵吵闹过后，心里什么也没留下。身旁只围着一群人，站着或蹲着，有着怪异或是怜悯的眼光。

没人知道他的对不起说给谁听，或许说给被弄脏的书听，或许说给他自己，或许，说给那个已经死去的人。

他身边的人都在和他说，“你改变不了的事情，这个世界上还有太多，不计其数。所以学会变得迟钝些吧。这不是人们口中说的冷漠或是没人情。只是生存规则罢了，适者生存，而生存需要适应过程。”

“你需要做的就是，接受现实，和痛苦诀别，心怀爱和希望。”

这些话他听了不下百遍。本是含着劝慰意义的话语，砸在他身上却是软乎乎，轻飘飘的。没意义的，那个人消失之后，这些都没意义。他想悲痛欲绝地说“滚”，只是还没说出口时发觉其实该滚的人是自己。

他和身边的人告别，把自己关在家里。发了最后一条短信给金硕珍，“哥，暂时休学，别管我，死不了。”之后就彻底关掉了手机。他花了好几天的时间躺在床上，看天花板，看窗外。看那张电脑椅，看地上堆满的书壳。

该死的是，每件东西都能让他想起那个人，想起田柾国。想起那人安静的样子，吵闹的样子，睡着的样子，醒来的样子，笑着的，郁闷的，别扭的，害羞的，委屈的。想起所有他还在这个家时的样子。

那人和他说，他们会一起去购物，看展会，拍视频。一起画画，运动，写歌。一起留长发，看流星，兜风。很多很多，还有很多他们说好要一起做的事情。

那人还和他说过，成年以后学了驾照，会带他去海边，他们会看着太阳沉入海平面，他们的脚下会踩着细软的沙滩，耳边能听见海浪声和鸥鸣。

原本享受自由的夜晚，因为一个人的消失开始变得拘泥。想到这里金泰亨已经流不出眼泪了，如同一座干涸的墓碑。

当名为悲伤的感情全数倾泻过后，他发现自己的内心只剩愤怒。在那之后他把那篇文章——田柾国离开前写的那篇文章，重复看了很多遍。

里面说着一个普通得再普通不过的人，过着平凡的生活，生活里似乎有温暖也有憧憬。只是有人，有心眼很坏的人告诉他那不是真的，那全是梦。每一次被告知，就像是无常在生死薄上又添了一笔。每一次重复，就像是悬在头顶的铡刀又往下落了一分。

那个孩子站在离死亡只有一步之遥的地方。在那之前靠近死亡的千万步，毫无疑问，他是被推着走的。一人推一下，可想而知。那些人里有主动动手的，有闭嘴沉默的，还有像他这样，最后没能把人留住的。

察觉了苗头，没有深挖，金泰亨悔。他总以为有时间，确实，时间他有的是，可是田柾国的时间有多少呢？他一遍一遍的问自己，问自己现在有哪些必须去做的事情。

他盯着电脑，快要想破脑袋。最后视线停留在了那篇文章的标题上。

死者伊甸园。是田柾国的自白和告白，同时，也是他投稿栏目的名字。

他写自己的，或是别人的故事，用着诙谐幽默挑衅的文字，以此来揭露些人们都明白但始终在逃避却普遍存在的现实。赚钱和泄欲，是他开始投稿的初衷。可是现在，他只想真正为那人做些什么，去大白人人本该了解的真相。

第一人称描写，校园，男高中生。同学间的"玩笑"，老师给予的"关心"，被打上真假难辨的引号，被放大的恶意和被贬低的任性，金泰亨都以第一人称写出来，他开始让自己成为田柾国。

自1230男高生跳楼案问世，就引起了公众的注意，人们开始像放马后炮一般追究起事件发生的原因。小道传言，校园调查，媒体采访，似乎除了事件主角本人，每个人都活跃在相关消息的前线。七嘴八舌，手舞足蹈，自以为是地扮演着那能够得到足够关注的知情者。

实际上他们知道什么？知道个屁，博眼球的伪善者。

时隔半个月，金泰亨终于出门了。他套上找熟人借来的校服，在午后第一节上课铃响的时候，赶在大门关上之前进了学校。

这里是他曾经呆过的地方。学生走了一届又一届，老师换了一批又一批，有些建筑翻新了，有些格局改变了，唯一不变的就是一直在改变。金泰亨是个念旧的人，但是似乎现在这个地方，不能让他脑海里淡去的记忆找回半点。

走到前坪，他盯着那块撤走钢筋的空地，发了很久呆。

现在是上课时间，似乎刚恢复正常作息不久，临近期末，正是最忙的时候。他就像个游走的幽灵，不顾教室里学生好奇的眼光，从一楼一直走到最高楼。

他知道在天台有个地方视野很开阔，几乎可以直观地看到学校的每个角落，每次去那儿，他都感觉自己像是拥有了观察全世界的权利。

视野一旦转变，确实能发现许多平面下隐藏掩盖的东西。那些被建筑遮挡的看似平静的表象，此刻看来都是暗流涌动。学校就像是变成了一个硕大的游戏地图，一切都像素化，各个角落，都在触发着故事的支线。他对着面前的空气说，“这就是你所存在过的世界吗？”

学生时代，接受教育和保证出勤率似乎是本职。金泰亨也不知道是自己的认知产生了偏差，还是世界变得太快他跟不上脚步。总之，他看到不少逃课的小团体，分别围着围着凑在一起。

在做同一件坏事：校园霸凌。

他本能地拿出手机，开始录视频，把不同的地方分段保存下来。令人难以置信的是，这种情况竟然嚣张成了普遍现象。被施暴者好像也没有要反抗的意识，像个任人糟蹋的气球，被击打又或是被踩在脚下。

只是唯独有个地方有个人，好像和他们不一样。那个人会自卫，会把那些摁住他脑袋的手甩开钉在墙上。会把自己受的伤加倍奉还回去。

金泰亨拍到一半删掉了这个视频，也清除了留存痕迹。他深知如果这种情况被发现，或许事件双方的立场会被舆论改变。

不过他打从心里觉得，校园霸凌，除了以暴制暴没有更好的反击方法。这些没来由集结的霸凌者，说白了在金泰亨的眼里，就是未来犯罪团体的雏形。如果不扼杀在摇篮里，会导致不可预估的后果。

拍完视频，他在天台上吹了一阵子风。冷风吹在脸上像是要把人的脸割开一般，完全不留情面。他看向远方的山，南方的山林已经落了灰，树顶都灰蒙蒙的，再过不久，就会被白色的雪覆盖，正式迎来万物都将变得迟钝缓慢的冬天。

他搓了搓自己已经冷到发麻的手，揣进裤兜下了天台。

当他摇摇晃晃地下楼，没发觉接近楼底的拐角，站着几个看着人高马大的学生。

“喂，新来的？一个人？”一个看似为首的男学生走上前，用一副令人恶心的表情冲他挑眉。金泰亨没搭理，打算避开他们直接走掉。当然，那些脑子有泡的人怎么会轻易善罢甘休。

“想走哪儿去？第一次见这么有性格的帅哥，不和我们唠几句吗？”男学生边说着话还边向他靠近，身上散发着劣质香水混合着烂制香烟的气味。

“唠你妈。”

金泰亨一脚踢在他小腿前端，看那人应声跪地，抱着那截腿嚎个不停，而那身后的几个人见状却动弹不得。可能是还没见过他这一类的吧，以为是个软柿子能让人随便捏，想得太天真了。

平均分配，一人一脚，在他们的嚎叫声引来老师之前，金泰亨全身而退。

-  
“听说了吗，那个出事的高中，前些天学生跳楼身亡的那个高中，最近又被爆出来存在校园霸凌。”  
“真是屁事多啊，所以呢，之前那个学生的自杀动机，调查出来了吗？”

“除了那些视频，还有个部分我挺在意的。”  
“死者所写的那篇文章，还有个刊物上刊登着名字一模一样的专栏。”

“你是说死者伊甸园？”

“嗯。里面的内容诡异得可怕，给我的感觉似乎就是那个死去的高中生自己写的。”

【死者伊甸园】，连带着那被曝光的视频，热度高涨。

有媒体和记者顺水推舟，将那位作者推到了风口浪尖。找上门的直播采访，被编辑推了又推。他很高兴自家的作者有热度，但是这热度很明显会给金泰亨带来困扰，尤其是明知采访内容会尖锐到何种程度的时候。

他没想到金泰亨接受了，接受得很平静。只不过接下来发生的事证实了他的想法是完全错误的。

“你以这么一种视角写这样的故事，初衷是什么呢？”  
“尽管知道了你的栏目取名在先，但是否存在蹭热度的一己私欲呢？”“为什么会关注这件事呢？你到底是谁呢？”

金泰亨说，“我是你大爷。”

“身为成年人没有脑子吗，一定要我把东西喂到你嘴里才知道？说不定你嚼也不嚼直接吞下去，还他妈傻愣着张嘴说我还要。”

除了最后一个问题，金泰亨都没有回答。随即站起身走到设备那儿关上了直播键，让数万民守在手机电脑前的人目瞪口呆。他所说的那些话，伴随着极度的愤怒和不满，深刻印在了每个人的脑子里。他必将让他们知道，山海皆可平，黑白亦分明。

你所呆过的地狱，如果我没有办法把它变成天堂，那就直接毁掉吧。

07

-  
“叮”

在上课的时候手机响了。旁边的同学看金泰亨没反应，就用手肘撞了他一下，才发觉那人似乎刚从脑内世界回过神来。手机，同学夸张地做着口型，小指朝向他手机的方向。

“你，说你呢，还看，干什么呢？”然后苦逼地被老师点名了。同学低下头愤恨地白了金泰亨一眼，心想老子好心好意到头来还得挨骂，下课了要剁那小子一顿饭才能解气。

只见金泰亨滑开手机，像是看到了什么不得了的东西一样，立马开始收拾东西，头也不回地径直从教室后门走了出去。

等到老师版书完转身，发现有人座位空了，于是又继续抓着那位同学问，“你旁边那位学生呢？走了？哦你就让他走你拦都不拦？”

同学：好的，妈的，横竖都是我的错。金泰亨，两顿饭记上了。

-  
手机上是kookie发来的一条消息  
【下午好，今天我好像看到了自己的结局。】

金泰亨不知道这其中到底包含着什么意思，他或许知道，他只是不敢想。他走得越来越快，最后跑了起来，向着他所知道的唯一的目的地。一切的开端和一切的结尾，地方高中。

学校被封了，从那狼狈的现场来看似乎封得挺彻底。到处都拉着警戒线，纵横交错，过度醒目的颜色看得人心里很不舒服。看来从正门是没有什么突破的可能性了，金泰亨决定绕路走小道。

边走心里还不断祈祷，不要有事不要有事不要有事，千万。说实话，田柾国不在学校这个可能性他想都没想过，只是完全鲁莽地跟随着第一想法做出了行动，此时此刻他的理性，仿佛全成了多余的东西。

但是无论如何，那个人，他不想失去第二次。

当他气喘吁吁地跑到天台，趴在栏杆上试图找寻那个人的身影的时候，那慌乱心急的样子，全被坐在角落的田柾国看在眼里。

田柾国不知道为什么这个人会这样着急地跑到他面前，更不知道他没什么都没说却能被找到一时兴起的所在地。他不知道该如何开口，也不知道该说些什么。

只是一步一步地走出去，然后在那人回头就能看见他的位置，停住了。

回头吧。他在心里这么说。

就如同心声被听到了一般，那人回头了，他们视线重叠了。

田柾国莫名其妙想起第一次，他在街上被这人帮了一把的时候，当时眼里全是宽阔的肩膀和瘦削的后背，双方没有任何眼神的交流。还有第二次，在网吧里偶然再遇的时候，他偷看这人敲键盘的侧脸，还有被藏在刘海下若隐若现的眼睛。

然后现在，是第三次，他们终于对视了。

那种感觉很难去形容，恍惚地像是跨越了时空。好像他们本应该更早望见对方的那双眼睛，好像他们本应该更早相遇。

田柾国想问，“你怎么来了？”又在斟酌应该用什么语调和感情说出这句话。他觉得自己很奇怪，也觉得眼前这个人很奇怪。

“田柾国。”那个人在叫他的名字。  
“田柾国。”那个人开始向他迈开步子。  
“田柾国。”那个人一把将他拥进了怀里。

金泰亨喊了三声田柾国的名字。第一声惊讶，第二声笃定，第三声怀念。他抱得很紧，想把人嵌进骨肉里。

我为我们能出生在同一个时代，彼此辗转相遇，感激不已。

短暂的温情过后，金泰亨看着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，很直率地问出了他之前后悔没问出的话。“你，有想自杀的念头吗？”

“为什么这么问？”  
“回答。”

“有过。”田柾国没说谎，在今天之前，他确实有过这个想法。人都或多或少都有这种想法吧，太正常不过了。

金泰亨没说话了，只是又开始抱田柾国，手在那人蓬松柔软的头发上呼来呼去。慢慢地，他才发觉人家说的是“有过”，字面意思，毫无疑问是过去时。他疑惑了，他松开手，拿起手机，“可是你给我发的消息…”

“你再看看。”田柾国仰仰头，他知道为什么金泰亨会这么火急火燎地跑来了。

【下午好，今天我好像看到了自己的结局。】

【好狼狈，那样的结局我不想要了。】  
【你在哪儿？】  
【我们见面吧。】

“我没想到你会直接跑过来投怀送抱。”田柾国盯着那张开始变得窘迫发红的脸，觉得心里暖洋洋的。

“滚吧。”金泰亨笑着抬腿踹了一脚空气。

很多时候，你以为你在解构世界，实际上是世界在解构你。

-  
手机又震动了。是编辑打来的电话，  
“所以还写吗？”

“写什么？”

“死者伊甸园。”

-end-


End file.
